The Pond side alliance
by DAve and Bob
Summary: A lazy, self centered pond spirit, is asked to deliver a letter to the Avatar, at first she refuses, but after her adventure hungry frog spirit friend insists,  And the promise of riches added.  She finally agrees. "But where is the avatar?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Pond side alliance.**

"Another perfectly pointless day." A blue eyed girl smiled as she floated in a large pond in the middle of an unknown forest, she was wearing a rather odd outfit that would be impossible to describe.

"Humans can go around fighting their wars, I'll be sitting here not having to work a day in her life."

The girl stretched as she continued to float lightly on top of the water, grass and moss surrounded the area as large lily pads floated around, pumping into one another, as a little girl laying on the water plants yawned.

Her pupils were that of rectangles, her hands and toes webbed perfectly as her brown haired almost reached her eyes, a short stubby tail stuck out from her back, she scanned the air for flying insects, before she stuck out her long tongue, snatching one in mid air.

"Eh, Lǎnduò, don't you ever get bored just staying around here all the time." The frog girl asked as the black haired girl called Landuo rolled her eyes.

"Nope, I have no problem with this, it's better then going around doing stupid things, really Qīngwā, you should be thankful for what you have, wanting more will only lead to ruin." The maiden told her friend as a slithering sound was heard.

A large splash of water was felt underneath, as a beautiful black haired womans upper body rose from the water, her eyes golden as a large fork like tongue escaped her lips.

"Now, now, Landuo, don't crush her dreams like that." The woman snickered as Landuo folded her arms.

"Meh, she can do what she wants, but people should know their role in this world, and I'm happy with mine, being a spirit of a back water pond in the middle of nowhere." Landuo closed her eyes as Qingwa pouted.

"What is wrong with wanting more then just being a nonexistent." Qingwa stated, Landuo then chuckled.

"Trust me, if you were important then you would have been born into a position where you were important, because, despite what those self help books tell you, hard work doesn't equal success, actually it's quite the opposite, it hardly works, some people are just born with more talent then others." Landuo coughed after her long winded explanation as the snake like woman hissed.

"Lazy people like you would say that." once again her fork like tongue stuck out.

"Well, Hebi I can be lazy because I have such a meaningless job, it's great!" Landuo nearly cheered as the pond bumped up in down in a wave like pattern.

"People from town donate to me, and I don't even need to lift a finger, who wants to be the moon spirit or the sky spirit when you have to govern all the shit that goes along with it, I'm happy just laying around and being selfish." The spirit girl smiled as she looked up at the sun.

Then, with no warning, with no hint, a small tornado appeared from the woods, it seemed like it was being controlled, by someone, unfortunately it had trouble stopping, before any of the three spirits could move, they were blown out of the water with great force, all three hitting the same three in sliding down.

"My, that was rather painful." Hebi said, rubbing her head with hey scaly tail.

"Who dare- oh screw it." It seemed like Landuo was about to gain a demanding voice, but got bored half way through.

Qingwa simply coughed as she shuttered a little bit and gave a small yelp.

"I-I'm sorry madams, I just was in a hurry to deliver this letter to you." A hawk with grand brown wings looked at the three girls as Landuo glared at the creature.

"Why is a spirit in the human world?" Landuo hissed, almost forgetting she was a spirit as well.

"Um, well you see, there is an urgent message we need someone to deliver and we wanted to ask a skilled water bender for help." The hawk stated, if it could smile then it would be doing so at that moment.

"Interesting tale, my friend, but I have no interest in delivering anything too anyone." Landuo stated as she got up from the dirt, brushing herself off of leaves and twigs.

"W-well if you don't then a lot of people might die!" The hawk voice sounded urgent as Qingwa eyes widened.

"Thats horrible." The frog girl stated as Landuo shrugged.

"Who cares, there millions of humans on this planet, why should I care if a couple hundred will die, they pop out some many brats that it might do us some good to shave some off." Landuo stated as Hebi smiled.

"She has a point Mister hawk." Hebi added as the Hawk eye twitched.

"W-well the letter is to the Avatar!" The Hawk screamed.

"I hate the Avatar." Landuo frowned as the Hawk tilted it's head.

As far as he knew, she never met the Avatar.

"Um, miss you never met the Avatar, so how can you not like him?" The hawk made a good point as the spirit girl shrugged.

"I know I won't like him, now please leave, you are getting annoying."

Landuo walked towards her pond as the hawk spirits eye twitched.

"Listen, you are getting this super important honor and you do not even care? You truly are lazy." The hawk frowned as Landuo laughed.

"Honor, if it were an honor then you wouldn't be giving it to us, face it the only reason you are doing this is, because there is something in that letter that is dangerous, that's why you didn't deliver it yourself, face it, we are disposable that's why you are giving us this, "Honor"." There was obviously a hint of bitterness in her voice as the hawk heart sank, his perfectly laid plan failed.

"H-how about I give you some money!"

The hawk was desperate at that point, he really couldn't go back and tell the other he had failed to trick such lesser spirits.

"How much money are we talking." Landuo interest peaked as the word money was stated.

"As much as you want, just promise to take it!" The hawk was almost pleading as Qingwa rubbed the back of her head with her webbed hands.

"Maybe we should do it, I mean this might be our chance to make an impact on the world." The frog girl nearly squealed at the thought as Hebi shrugged.

"I can't go anyway, me not being able to hide my features and stuff." The half snake woman pointed out as Landuo crossed her arms.

"Fine, it's just a shitty letter anyway, it won't take too long." At Landuo said those words a small scroll fell into her hands.

"Okay, I'll be off." And as quickly as he appeared the hawk vanished with a small breeze.

"You're coming along, right Qingwa?" Landuo asked the small frog girl as she shook her head.

"Yep, it will be fun." Qingwa cheered as Landuo looked at the snake woman.

"Hebi can you look after the pond in tell we get back?" Landuo asked as Hebi smiled.

"It's not like I can leave" Hebi hissed as Landuo rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be annoying"

**Author notes.**

**I wanted to try something a little different, probably not the best idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Who wants to be important anyway?**

"Damn it, little frog, keep your back straight!" Lǎnduò screamed at the pale frog girl as she shoved her tail into the back of her shirt.

The location was a trail leading to a random, unknown and uneventful town that wasn't even worth naming.

It was the middle of winter, and the air had a chill to it, the dirt was dusty and the fields that surrounded them were barren, though this was indeed lucky, as having to explain a webbed handed girl was hard enough, but having to explain her pathetically stubby tail would be near impossible.

"S-stop, Landuo, my tail doesn't work that way, it's bad enough you make me stand up straight, but this is just to much!" Qīngwā wined as her tail was pulled and pushed all around, usually having her tail played with would be an enjoyable experience, but this was quite the opposite.

"Shut it, you wanted to go on this stupid trip to go on a pointless journey, to give a letter to, I'm just here for the money." With one final shove, the dark skinned pond spirit successfully tucked Qingwa tail under her heavy shirt.

"Ow, ow, ow, don't be so rough!" The webbed girl yelled as Landuo scoffed.

"I would try to find you some gloves, but then you probably wouldn't even be able to move your fingers, I never realized how much you hate clothing before this Qingwa pointed out.

Truth be told, both Qingwa and Hebi were usually naked at the pond, there really wasn't any reason to wear clothes when humans barely even visit the place, though that was probably the best part of there job, doing absolutely nothing.

"Um, Landuo, do you know where we are going?" The brown haired frog girl asked as Landuo sighed.

"Nope, no idea, it's not like tracking a stationary target, this person is constantly on the move, we just need someone who can track him." Landuo replied to her pal froggy friend.

The two continued down the dirt road, not a single care in the world, why should day, if something came up, they could simply retreat into another world outside the reach of normal men, they were spirits after all, no matter how lowly, traveling to the spirit world without a medium, while troublesome could be done.

The two continued walking on the dry winters day, Qingwa taking in the sights seen never seen before as Landuo simply slumped her shoulders.

She really wanted to complain, she wanted to yell at the pale brown haired girl for dragging her into such a mess, but unfortunately Landuo was the one who volunteered them for the task, no matter how idiotic it was.

Alas, money is not only the root of all evil, but also the bringer of stupidity, and she fell so perfectly into a trap laid by the hawk, but she doubted he was smart enough to set it all up.

The pond spirit continued to think as she walked, thinking about something as unimportant as the past, does little good, right now she must focus on deliverance of this letter to the Avatar and getting her payment.

Speaking of such a letter, she had no idea what was in it, for all she knew it could simply be a piece of blank paper, or a note saying, "You're a dumbass" well that is what she would write to him, despite never meeting him or her.

Humans had an annoying tendency to talk about the latest trends, and when news that the Avatar had returned, the town where her pond was located was no different.

They were going to end the one-hundred year war...

_Meh_ Was the word that entered Landuo head.

Spirits were not bothered by such things, she had no doubts that the Avatar would end the war, but there is a distinct lack of caring for this revelation, like when a pile of books fall from a table and you can't be bothered to pick them up.

In all honesty, Landuo herself wasn't very fond of the human world, she preferred the feel of the spiritual plane, but alas if she did go back to such a place, no doubt she would be forced to hold down some sort of activity or job, and that is no good.

"Hey, Landuo, we're at the entrance to town." Qingwa pointed out as Landuo snapped out of her eternal rant.

"I-I can see that!" Landuo face turned a bright red as she quickly entered the town.

To put it simply, the town sucked, it really didn't deserve to be named, just a random place out in the middle of nowhere, a place no one would care if it was completely wiped off the map, that may sound cruel, but it really isn't.

"Eh, this place looks like garbage." Landuo said bluntly.

It was barely better then the town near her pond, the only difference is that Landuo couldn't ignore the existence of this town.

"Maybe we should go and talk to someone!" Qingwa chirped as Landuo groaned.

Talking to humans was an endeavor the pond spirit would rather avoid, talking to other spirits was boring enough, and the only one with anything interesting to say would be Hebi, Qingwa is dumb as all out doors and humans had an annoying nack for talking about their uninteresting lives.

At the same time however, they would need a place to stay for the night, and hopefully somewhere cheap, as donations to the pond had been low lately and this trip wasn't a planned one.

"Wait..." At that moment, Landuo thought of something, a truly jerkish something, that only a cheap and inconsiderate person would think up, fortunately Landuo was both of those.

"Yes, let us talk to some victi- I mean people." Landu gained a sly smile as she rubbed her hands together.

She scanned the town, filled with wooden houses, people where out and about, but for what she was planning she needed someone who was older, more gullible.

The pond spirit eyes narrowed, as she located a old woman walking down the dusty road, surly she would be the perfect victim.

"Hey, why not that woman right there?" Landuo pointed towards the gray haired elder as Qingwa eyes lit up.

The frog spirit never really had much experience with talking to humans, though Landuo continually told her she wasn't missing much.

The small brown haired girl restrained herself from hopping towards the woman as Landuo quickly followed her.

"Hello m-"

Qingwa was quickly cut off by her more assertive friend.

"I am sorry Miss, it seems that my damaged sister has interrupted your stroll." The blue eyed pond spirit interrupted the frog girl.

"D-damaged?" The elderly woman was genuinely shocked as Landuo gave a sad nod.

"Yes, look at her pale skin, her rectangle eyes and her creepy webbed fingers, she was born with a birth defect, my family wants to get it treated, but alas, we have no money for such a thing." Landuo wove a perfect sob story as the old womans eyes teared up.

Qingwa vomited a little in her soul.

Not only was Landuo tricking this woman out of money, but she was basically calling her a freak of nature, she didn't mind it to much since she was a spirit after all, but still...

"Money, well I'm-"

The elderly woman was cut off as Landuo shook her head.

"No, I can't take your money, you shouldn't have to worry about such things, even if we have to put her down." Landuo wiped the crocodile tears from her eyes as the old womans frown increased.

"N-no dear, here a little something!" The woman smiled as Landuo eyes widened.

"May the spirits bless you!" Landuo smiled as the woman shook her head.

"No, may the spirits bless you and your sister." The woman then walked away, feeling like she accomplished something.

"Just as planned, hehehe." Landuo gave a low chuckle as Qingwa simply crossed her arms.

"Landuo, I'm disappoint."

The frog girl always looked funny when she was angry or scared, though that was probably a trait that she shared with all frog spirits, that and being a general waste of space.

"Oh, shut it, this is the only good that humans can bring, giving us money like the idiots they are, seriously, what other species do you know that actually help others for no reason, not frogators."

As one may noticed, Landuo didn't think very highly of humans, she didn't like them, there was no reason for her to not like them, she just didn't and she promised herself that her opinion of them would never change.

"...Landuo what are we going to do now?"

A stupid question from a stupid girl.

"To the inn of course, damn why did I have to say yes to this, it's so hard doing things." Landuo sighed as Qingwa smiled.

"Because it's nice to get out of the pond." The frog girl pointed out not realzing how odd a frog saying such a thing is.

"Yeah, but we're still a sack of garbage out of the bond, I'd rather be a sack of garbage in the pond, at least that way I can be lazy and not do anything in comfort.

"But, don't you want to discover yourself?" Qingwa stated as the two girls started to walk along the dirt road, heading towards a rundown in.

"Nope, I don't care for dumb stuff like that, I'm stuck in my ways, I will not change because of some stupid journey, where more likely or not, I'm going to meet a whole bunch of horrible people.

**Author notes**

**I should add a little more to this chapter, but I doubt anyone will read it, just needed to write something.**


End file.
